1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window blind technology, and more particularly to a blind body positioning mechanism for non pull cord window blind and a non pull cord window using the blind body positioning mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial window blinds can be classified into pull-cord window blinds and non pull cord window blinds. A pull-cord window blind uses a pull cord for pulling to move the blind between an extended status and a received status. A non pull cord window blind allows a user to pull down or lift the bottom rail, causing the blind to be moved between an extended status and a received status.
However, although a non pull cord blind allows users to easily extend out or receive the blind body, the blind body is prone to rebounding after fully extended out, or sagging after fully received due to lack of good positioning design in the structural configuration, bringing trouble to the user in actual operation.